deadofsummerfandomcom-20200223-history
The Devil Inside
"The Devil Inside" is the 8th episode of Dead of Summer. Summary As Deb, Deputy Sykes and the counselors all try to come to grips with what took place at Camp Stillwater, a sense of calm finally comes over the camp. But with so much having taken place, can the summer really be saved? Meanwhile, flashbacks feature Jessie. Plot Jessie's mother calls to remind Jessie about her court date coming up and asks her if she is okay. Jessie says she's fine but appears not to be. Amy walks in on the conversation and tells Jessie that Deb wants to talk to them and Jessie follows right after. The counselors meet up with Deb and she announces that the state police say that Deputy Sykes is under investigation and have deterimined that everyone involved in the terrible things that happened is dead. She states "it's over, we have nothing to be afraid anymore". Blair puts his hand on Amy's thigh and says, "and it's because of you. Sykes would have never busted those guys if you hadn't of drawn them out". Deb says that he's right and thanks everyone for the way that they have come together as a family in spite of everything. But then says that is what makes it even harder to say goodbye. The counselors look at Deb confused, and then she drops the bomb that she is shutting camp down and they have 24 hours to get everyone packed up and home safely. She apologizes to the group and they agree to make the last day special. Amy and Jessie are walking near the water and talk about how cool it is for a place to feel like home so quickly. Amy thanks Jessie for saving her life although they started on the wrong foot. Jessie says to Amy, "you're welcome, but Garrett really deserves the credit on the life-saving front". Amy suggests that Jessie does something about her feelings for Garrett before it's too late, but is quickly interupted when Joel walks over and notices the strange moon appearing as an eclipse in the sky. All of a sudden, it appears to Jessie that she is by herself and then a ghost of Cricket pops up behind her. Cricket says to her, "do not turn around, no matter what you hear or feel.... it's not over. It's awakening. You have to put Holyoke's bones in the lake or everyone will die" and says to do it before sundown or it will be too late. Cricket also says that it is the only way to end this and that it is up to Jessie. The kids then play a game of blind man's bluff with Jessie blindfolded. But Jessie starts to hear voices and quickly takes the blindfold off and tells Amy about her experience with Cricket but Amy shuts her down saying not to listen to the possible trickery. Joel, Amy, and Alex observe the kids playing tennis. Alex tells Amy that his offer still stands to show her around and that all of her memories here do not have to be bad. Alex walks away to go retrieve a tennis ball. Amy then speaks to Joel about Jessie and her conversation with Cricket because she believes that Jessie is being tricked just like Joel was. They both decide to look after Jessie. Jessie takes a stroll with Garrett and wonders about him being under investigation. He tells her that killing Boyd Heelan was one of the hardest things he has ever done and the only reason he pulled the trigger was so that everything would be over. But he tells Jessie that he now knows it is not over and that his dad, Jack Sykes' notes say that a demon is awoken in a vessel. They two put together that Amy is a vessel considering what happened in the cave, and Garrett suggests killing Amy to end everything. Jessie says that she knows something that would help end everything. Jessie tells Garrett about the power of Holyoke's bones, and Garrett reveals that the bones found in Damon Crowley's car are a possible match. Deb arrives and asks Garrett what he is doing at camp. He reassures her that he is just checking in. She goes on saying that she remembers a similar eclipse happening in 1970 that got her feeling uneasy and tells him to let her know if there is anything that she can do for him. Jessie informs Garrett that they need to act now and that she will get the bones if he creates a diversion, just like old times. Joel is in a supply shack looking for gasoline when Alex rolls in looking for him everywhere. Joel gets defensive but admits what is continuing to happen at camp and proposes that burning down the cabin will help. Alex questions his intentions and Joel says that the cabin is where Holyoke appeared to them first and is where he is the strongest. Alex tells him that he is crazy and Joel tells him to stay out of his way. Joel starts pouring gasoline over the cabin and says "if you got something to say, say it to me". The door opens slowly, Joel goes in, and the door slams shut behind him. He finds a book with a picture of Malphas. Jessie tip toes into the morgue and looks for Holyoke. Once she finds his bones, she has a hallucination of a dead Damon Crowley and his friends and tells her that she can't stop Malphas and other things from coming. She also hears voices telling her to trust herself and runs out with the bones. Joel confronts Jessie and tries to convince her that what she is doing will only help the demon, Malphas. He says how Heelan and Damon failed, but the demon still wants to come back and Holyoke will do anything in his power to awaken it. She says how she believes that the demon has already awaken in a vessel. Joel asks, "what vessel?" While Amy is reading a story to the kids, Garrett and Jessie meet up with Joel to get him on their side and to hear their beliefs. Joel doesn't believe them that Amy is the vessel because there is no actual proof, but they read in the book that a demon will respond to their name and can be hurt from certain symbols. They take Amy to the cabin alone to "make sure she is feeling ok". She says she is fine now after last night, and Jessie proceeds to ask her about Malphas. Amy denies hearing that name before and then Jessie gives her a cross necklace that her mother gave to her for protection but the demon test fails. And Alex comes in announcing to Amy what was truly going on. Later, Cricket's ghost approaches Jessie when she is alone and Cricket repeats that Jessie has to trust herself and what she has to do. Jessie also catches a glimpse of what is to come. Drew comes over and asks Jessie what is in the bag and responds that she does not want to talk about it. Drew promises that Jessie can trust him although he knows what it is like to feel like you can't trust anyone. Drew tells Jessie to listen to the voice in her head, and then she'll be on the right track. Amy catches up with Alex and thanks him for sticking up for her, and takes him up on his previous offer to go to Eagle Creek. Before they get the chance to explore, Deb comes over asking them about Garrett's intentions.She says that she doesn't believe it's over and that the eclipse unlocked something similar to 1970. Jessie runs past Joel and throws the bones into the lake against his wishes. The whole scenery goes dark and Jessie and Joel are taken somewhere strange, where Holyoke is telling people dressed in all white to not be afraid to walk across the water. Several guys come along with the masks on and attack and kill the people in the water. Jessie and Joel walk into the old cabin and see Holyoke playing the piano. He turns around and tells them that he had no other way to show them the truth. He tells them that the demon is a master of deception and is within Amy. He says he wishes not to kill her, but to save her by them bringing Amy to him. Men then come for Holyoke with guns. Joel and Jessie discuss their findings with Blair, Garrett, Deb, and Drew and notice that Eagle Creek is the 5th location on the star on the map. They walk in on Amy and Alex getting hot and steamy and attempt to convince her to come with them to help her. Amy pulls a knife out on Alex and says all she wanted to do was make her last night at Stillwater something to remember. Joel tells Amy several times to put the knife down and she momentarily does, until she lodges it into Joel's neck. Garrett shoots her but she stands right back up. Holyoke then grabs ahold of Amy and tells Jessie "you know where to go". Deb then runs to get the kids out of there and the rest of the crew go to the cabin to find Amy screaming while tied up in a chair. Holyoke then says "let us begin", the door slams, and Amy lets out a distorted scream. Flashbacks Jessie Tyler Jessie is walking up stairs in a graffitied apartment complex reading a job applicant for Northwestern outloud. She walks into a rather smokey apartment filled with people and pushes past them to question her mother about her actions. Jessie shows concern for her mother smoking weed with her new boyfriend, Carl, when she has previously been charged for possession. Her mother tells her to calm down and that this one (meaning Carl) is different. Jessie goes back downstairs and reads. Her mother comes to join her and Jessie asks why she invited half the building to their place and if she remembered her interview. Her mother replies saying that she just wasn't thinking and tells Jessie how proud she is of her. She then tells Jessie to relax and influences Jessie to go have fun with her. Jessie is later seen practicing for her interview in the mirror and her mother walks in modeling a revealing dress for Jessie's interview. Jessie laughs and says that she can't wear that to an interview. She also reminds her mother that she needs to be driven at 8:30 for the interview. The morning of the interview, we see a very anxious Jessie looking at a clock with the time, 9:19. Jessie rushes to her interview and apologizes to her interviewer for having a late ride and begs for ten minutes of his time. Her mother later comes home after a night with Carl and apologizes for her actions but Jessie interupts with the news of her getting into her dream school. Her mother appears to not be happy by the news but insists that she is happy for Jessie. After celebrating by getting drunk for Jessie's acceptance, Jessie finds out that her mother isn't as happy as she proclaimed. It appears her mother did believe in her and that she would never have left Jessie like Jessie is leaving her. They get into the car and Jessie's mom drives right into traffic and crashes. Her mom convinces her to switch seats with her so she won"t get in trouble. Trivia Production *The title of this episode was revealed by the SpoilerTV website on July 5, 2016. Gallery Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the episode. Dead of Summer - 1x08 (From The Devil Inside) Behind the Scenes 1 References fr:1x08 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Jessie-Centric